Understanding
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: For someone so smart sometimes Armin doesn't understand, Jean help's Armin understand.


"Jean? What are you doing here?" Armin asked looking up from his book as he looked at the man whom had just opened the door to the library in their current head quarters.

Jean scratched his head as he smiled shyly at the blond boy who returned his gaze to his book ignoring Jeans presence "Can I sit in here with you?" Jean asked.

Armin nodded although he was unsure if he was nodding at his book or at Jeans question unsure he decided to sit anyway. Walking to one of the many cases filled with books he picked one at random and sat down next to Armin.

After finishing his current book Armin turned to see Jean next to him, slightly shocked about the others presence. He was holding a book in his lap his head was tilted back and his eyes were closed, faint snoring could be heard coming from the said man. Armin smiled at him as he began to put the books away.

'What was he reading?' Armin wondered as he took the book from his sleeping comrade. 'Weather patterns' looking from the book back to him comrade he wondered if Jean even understood the contents of this book let alone liking the subject.

Armin began returning his books to their previous spaces on the shelves as he kept his eye on the sleeping Jean as he did so.

Jean began to stir and ended up falling sideways off the chair on to the floor with a thud causing him to groan as he sat up rubbing the side of his body that had hit the floor. Jean looked up at the sound of muffled laughter "You ok down there Jean?" Armin smiled as he tried to hide his laughter "Here." Armin smiled as he held out his hand. Jean sat staring at the hand for a few moments before accepting it with a smile as he let Armin help him stand.

"What are you doing in here Jean?" Armin asked as he looked away from the man he was questioning.

"Can't I be?" Jean asked

"Of course you can, but you have been coming here a lot recently. Sometimes you just sit there."

"I... I... it's the only time I get to see you." Jean stuttered as he rushed his words

"You come here to see me?" Armin asked in shock as he stepped back slightly.

"Yeah. Here I get to see you and you always look so peaceful as you read." Jean blushed as Armin looked up at him.

"I don't understand." Armin stated as he cocked an eyebrow at the taller man.

Jean laughed "Armin for someone so smart you really are and idiot" He smiled before leaning down and placing a kiss on Armin's lips softly.

Armin's eyes widened before they slowly fluttered shut as Jean deepened the kiss as his hands held Armin's waist. Armin stretched his arms out wrapping them around the taller man as he was pulled in closer, his front now touching the others as a blush crept over the blondes face.

Jean pulled away as he looked down at the flush faced smaller boy with a smile.

"Do you understand now?" Jean asked as he looked away from the boy

"I... I think you should explain it to me again!" Armin stated as he looked at the floor his face turning a deeper shade of red.

Jean looked shocked as it took him a while to process what Armin had said. After the shock was gone he smiled as he reached out for Armin's face. He used his hands to slowly lifted Armin's head so that he was facing him before placing another kiss on the blonde's lips. Armin's arms were again wrapped around the man as Jean's hand made its way to Armin's hair as the other held his cheek.

Jean deepened the kiss once more as he licked Armin's lips, Armin opened his mouth slightly in shock Jean took this opportunity to enter his mouth and find his tongue. Their tongue's danced with each other as the two men panted their hands clinging to each other.

Jean began to pull away. "I don't understand yet!" Armin whispered against the others lips before he could pull away and pulled him closer and kissed him again.

Jean was surprised but smirked into the kiss, he liked this side of Armin even though it surprised him. Jean began to push Armin back slowly until his back hit a bookcase. A yelp of surprise escaped his mouth slightly as Jean smirked he began to kiss him again as his hand that was once place on his cheek ventured down the others body slowly moving down from his cheek, touching his neck, chest, stomach before reaching the part of the body he wanted. Armin moaned in surprise as Jean rubbed over his clothed member. Jean smirked into the kiss as he could feel Armin was already very hard. Jean continued to rub and fondle the man's member through his clothes earning sweet moans from the blonde.

Pulling his hand away jean smirked at the whimper that escaped the boys mouth. Reaching the hem of his trousers he slowly began to put his hand down them earning muffled moans from the boy he was keeping quite with kisses. Reaching down his underwear he took hold of the blonde's member and began running his fingers over it causing the man to moan.

Pulling away from the kiss he began to kiss Armin's neck before getting on his knees, he began to pull Armin's trousers and underwear off him swiftly. Before the blonde could say or do anything Jean took his member in his mouth. Swirling his tongue and moving his head to get a better angle. He removed himself from the other and began to lick the tip before running his tongue down the shaft as his hand began to fondle the blonde's balls.

Jean smiled as he looked up at the flushed blonde who was biting his lip to stifle his moans. Jean slowly took Armin's member back in his mouth, sucking slowly which caused the blonde to buck his hips in frustration. Jean increased his speed as he watched the boy moan and squirm at his touch. Jean placed his free hand on the shaft and began pumping Armin's member as he sucked the top. Increasing the speed of his strokes and sucking he smirked slightly as Armin's moans increased. Jean speed up slightly.

"J...J...Jean!" Armin stated as he tried to move Jean's head away but Jean stood his ground and his head remained. "Jean... Please... I'm..." Armin pleaded as he moaned "Jean!" Armin shouted as he moaned and released himself in Jean's mouth.

Armin panted as his legs gave way and he began to slide down the bookcase to the floor. He watched as Jean swallowed what was in his mouth and wipe the saliva from his lips with his sleeve, he couldn't help but suddenly feel embarrassed trying to hide his face with his hands.

"Hey! Don't do that Armin!" Jean pleaded as he held arms hands moving them out of the way.

"I also liked when you came in here. I come here so often because it usually means you will be here too."

"I don't understand" Jean smirked

Armin laughed as took Jeans face in his hands and placed a soft kiss on his soft lips.

"I understand." Armin smiled as he rested his forehead against the taller boy.

"I may need some more explaining Armin!" Jean smirked as he winked at the blonde.

Armin smiled as he leaned into kiss the boy once more "Maybe next time not in the library." Jean nodded in response as he laughed a little.

Getting off his knees Jean held out his hand for the blonde helping him up. Jean bent down pulling Armin's underwear and trousers up making sure they looked presentable, wiping the dust marks complementary of the dusty floor in the library.

"Let's go get food." Jean smiled as he held out his hand for the other to take. Armin nodded as he took the hand being offered to him with a shy smile.

Walking out of the library "Armin!" was heard as someone began to approach. Armin quickly let go of his new lover's hand as he saw Eren approach. "Where have you been? Why are you with horse face?"

"Who are you calling horse face you bastard!" Jean snapped

"Why are your knees's covered in dust?" Eren asked as he noticed the boy's trousers.

Armin turned red in response and Jean smirked as he looked at Armin before replying 'Just found something that means the world to me." Jean held his arm up to say good bye as he began to walk off.

Armin smiled "Wait, Jean!" Armin yelled as he ran to catch up with the taller man.

"Armin?" Eren yelled in confusion.

"Unless its important Eren ill talk to you later!"


End file.
